


Blue Orchid

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alcohol, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, First Time, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's not sure about his drink.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa and I are just like sisters!...not.<br/>Note:  Written for the prompt:  A very girly cocktail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Orchid

X X X

“It’s blue.” Ed stared dubiously at the drink Winry offered him.

“It’s called a ‘Blue Orchid’.” She arched a brow, pushing it into his hand. “Mr. Garfiel made it.”

“There’s fruit in it.” He turned the glass in his hand, appreciating, at least, how cool it felt against his fingers. Rush Valley was still amazingly hot, and even if it didn’t have the humidity Dublith did, he could still feel wilted. “And a flower.” The exotic lily looked good against the blue, but, really, drinking this…girly drink…was…

“It tastes good, Ed, just drink it!” Winry was losing her patience and, seriously, it was too fucking hot to get into an argument just for the sake of an argument.

Plucking the lily out of the glass, Ed sucked the liquid off the end of it and slipped it behind Winry’s ear. The taste made his tongue tingle, and he took a sip of the drink while Winry blushed at his gesture. “This isn’t bad.” Taking another, deeper drink, Ed smiled. “It’s really good! Sweet, and…well, sweet!”

“I knew you’d like it!” Winry beamed, clinking her glass to his. “Drink up, there’s plenty more where that came from!”

X X X

Ed’s mouth tasted like something had shit in it. The pain in his head beat a cadence like a drum, and his whole face hurt. He couldn’t remember a fight the night before, but surely, he was in a hospital somewhere…? There was a horrible rasping sound coming from beside him, and Ed tore open his sticky eyes, trying to figure out what sort of torture device he’d been hooked up to.

His face paled and his stomach twisted. “…Winry?!” Naked. He looked again. So was he.

He was so dead.

X X X


End file.
